


[翻译] When Breathing Comes Easy

by cloooudy, TheAfterthought



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drowning, Experimental Style, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Memories, POV Second Person, Spoilers, Stucky owns me, Was supposed to be gen but slash snuck in, difficulty breathing, fallingrescuing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAfterthought/pseuds/TheAfterthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你充满痛苦的呼出一口气，再屏住呼吸。</p><p>当Steve朝你伸出手，而你也伸回手，但他的手看上去如此遥远。你知道的，即使你拼尽全力伸出手臂——你明明知道。</p><p>你即将坠入深渊。</p><p>但你从未放弃。</p><p>-Bucky从火车坠落但依然心系Steve</p><p>-Winter Soldier看着Steve从航母坠落但依旧心系于他。</p><p>-呼吸异常困难。</p><p>-（直到Bucky寻到了Steve）</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译] When Breathing Comes Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Breathing Comes Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608548) by [TheAfterthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAfterthought/pseuds/TheAfterthought). 



在Steve遇到你的那一天，他的哮喘发作了。  
  
他7岁，而你也不过8岁，你对哮喘一无所知。你所知道的一切，仅局限于看着眼前这个瘦弱的孩子面色苍白，不停地出虚汗，并且呼吸困难，而你根本不知道是什么原因所导致的。为什么会喘不过气呢？  
  
但在现在，你抓住在被冰雪所覆盖的山峦中急速穿行的火车边缘，呼啸寒风几乎将你的衣服撕碎，你发现你根本喘不过气。就像有一只无形的手重重压上你的胸腔，扼紧了你的喉咙。  
  
你知道战争是什么，你曾落入过敌人的手中，你也曾摧毁过敌人的基地，当然你并没有因此沾沾自喜。  
  
作为一名战士，你从未比这一刻更感到恐惧。  
  
如果你能喘的上气一定会歇斯底里的大笑出来，你想。  
  
在不远处，你看到Steve紧握住金属断口。他望进你的双眼。  
  
回忆在你的脑海中一闪而过。你又变成了那个8岁的小男孩，你被吓得不清，只能扶住这个几乎喘不过气来的陌生男孩，竭尽你的所能安抚他 _，_ _“嘿，伙计，跟着我呼吸，慢慢吸气，这就对了，再慢慢呼气——没事了。”_  
  
你充满痛苦的呼出一口气，再屏住呼吸。  
  
当Steve朝你伸出手，而你也伸出手，但他的手看上去如此遥远，你知道的，即使你拼尽全力伸出手臂，你明明知道。  
  
你即将坠入深渊。  
  
他离的太远了。虽然他在那，他就在那，但他却似乎有一英里那么远。你觉得他也是知道的。他的眼中布满了绝望，却又不甘于绝望。这或许是他留在你眼中的，最后的画面。  
  
你试图够到什么。你的胸腔在燃烧，你试图去够到任何东西，因为你希望能有一线机会，你想被拉到一个安全的地方。你想抓住他的胳膊然后重新回到他的身边，当他把你拽上去后再一起气喘吁吁地大笑，然后说 _,嘿，可不能再这么玩了。该死，我真不该带你去康尼岛，你个混——_  
  
栏杆断了。  
  
在Steve惊恐的目光中，你从他的身边坠入深渊。  
  
一声嘶吼从你的身体深处传出，力量大到让你的喉咙都感到灼痛。  
  
 _上帝啊！不——_  
  
空气狠狠划过你的脸，堵塞你的双耳，但你仍不肯放弃希望，因为他在上面，他还在那，该死的，为什么不能再凑近一步，再多伸远哪怕一丁点，你他妈的几乎都能够到他了——  
  
你再也无法叫喊出声。  
  
悲怆的呼喊将在你的胸腔内被封存起来，最后消逝于风中。  
  
你仍在坠落。你看到冰雪，看到一条湍急的河流，而你也知道，一切即将结束。你将坠入河中，奔流的河水将夺走你的心跳，你的呼吸，你将再也见不到你的家人。你将再也看不到布鲁克林的天空。你将再也看不到Steve和他的笑容。  
  
Steve会走的，在你坠落之后，他在断崖的某个地方会被人催促着离开。但是你知道吗？至少他是安全的。他没有在你之后坠下山崖。他或许会陷入更危险的境地，他可能会受伤，甚至被杀，因为你没法再保护他了。但是，至少现在，至少在这一刻，他是安全的。他还活着。  
  
在你的喉咙撕裂之前，在你的五脏六腑彻底燃烧之前，你呼出最后一口气。  
  
在这最后的呼吸之中，在你坠入冰冷的地狱之前，这宝贵的几秒钟的时间里，你意识到你仍在挣扎。你依然伸出你的手臂，在从你耳边呼啸而过的空气中伸展而出。你在下坠，你在断节的火车上失去了你最好的朋友，你知道你现在唯一能做的就是不断地下坠，但你仍然试图与命运抗争，为了 **他** 。  
  
你真希望你抓住了他的手。  
  
但即使你无法存活下去，至少，他是安然无恙的。你很清楚这一点，因为他是Steve。  
  
而你是Bucky，你在向下坠落，而此时此刻你也庆幸只有Bucky坠下火车，不是Steve和Bucky，或者Bucky和Steve，在他们选中你然后把你送上战场前，你们上一次单独行动是在什么时候来着？你们从小玩到大，形影不离,但在现在，你很庆幸。这一次，你很高兴他没有跟着你。他不能追随你。因为他不傻。你生命中的另一半还活着，安然无事。他或许也会感到生命不再完整，正如你刚刚所感受到的一样，你觉得有什么东西在你的灵魂深处凿开一处豁口。但他会痊愈，对吗？他会好的。  
  
但是，你呢？你的伤口却不会痊愈。  
  
疼痛翻涌在你的每一寸肌肤之下。  
  
蓝色、白色和黑色交相闪烁，然后你看到一道红色的闪光。一只沉重、燃烧着却又冰冷的手臂倏地抵入你的喉咙，穿透你的肺，你已经无法呼吸。这很疼，非常的疼——  
  
冰凉而细长的手指像冰锥一样挖进你的大脑，将你敲的粉碎。  
  
你在不断地旋转，你的大脑已经严重缺氧，所以你无法控制四肢。超越一切令人难以忍受的痛苦，你希望上帝能停止这一切，你意识到河流正在将你吞噬，你将不知道自己身陷何处。  
  
你感谢老天就要杀死你了，因为你觉得不会再有任何生还的可能，你感谢他，这在你黑暗的心灵深处闪烁起灿烂的星芒。你充满感激、喜悦、以及带有一丝遗憾——  
  
……但终究事与愿违。  
  
\---------------------  
  
他们将你从水中救起，而你几乎记不起自己是谁。  
  
你无力的呻吟着，挣扎着，你这辈子都从未如此虚弱过。他们拖着你就像是在拖一件木质的人体模特，就像是以前的Steve。他们将你拉起身，又把你推倒在地，他们展开你的四肢，固定住你的脑袋。而你无法反抗。  
  
你再一次落入他们的手中。Steve曾经把你从昏暗的房间中拯救出来，从他们尖锐的针头下拯救出来，从他们的严刑拷打中拯救出来，但如今，你又回到了这里。你从高空坠落进地狱般的河流，将濒死、将重获新生取而代之的是，你再度落入了红骷髅的魔爪之中。  
  
呼吸仍然伴随着疼痛。  
  
死亡，你宁愿死去。  
  
他们带你来到一处明亮、无菌的房间，在疼痛的呼吸间你强迫自己记住那次坠落，记住你的挣扎，记住战争，记住家、记住Steve、记住James Buchanan Barnes _。“我的名字是James Buchanan Barnes。人们喊我Bucky，因为我可受不了James这个名字。我家里有我爸，我妈和三个妹妹。我还有Steve，Steve是我最好的兄弟，他——”_  
  
你要记住他缓慢的亲吻，还有那汗湿的一晚。记住慵懒的星期天，炎热的夜晚，温和的笑声，还有炙热的拥抱。要记住轻轻打出的拳头和玩笑般的推搡，记住那些磕过来的膝盖和手肘，记住那些在安静的房间内短促的喘息，记住即使变得该死的高大、且拥有美好而结实的身材，却依然温顺的他。  
  
——要记住那双充满恐惧的蓝色双眸，坠落时看到的面庞，和他伸出的手臂  
  
——要记住我们曾经一直在一起，而现在他是安全的，他还活着——  
  
你们无法从我手中夺走他。  
  
我的名字是James Buchanan Barnes。  
  
你们不能从我手中夺走他。  
  
但在最后，他们却夺走了一切的一切。  
  
  
  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
  
  
  
你是Winter Soldier。  
  
寒冬占据了你的灵魂，无论它对你产生了什么影响，它无处不在。  
  
你每一次的呼吸都在燃烧，就好像你呼出一口气都是不可饶恕的。如果有人能把你的身体割开，你很确信他们能在你的五脏六腑中看到冻结的冰柱。  
  
你不知道你为何会如此不同寻常，也不知道如果呼吸能变得轻松，该会是什么样的。你尽量不去思考这些问题，因为他们不允许你对类似的事情产生怀疑。  
  
\----------------------  
  
在天空航母即将坠毁之前，被你压身下的队长说出的那几句话困扰着你，并且让你感到一丝恐慌，他的眼睛肿的不成人形，他蓝色的双眸失去了焦点。  
  
玻璃窗面破裂开来。支撑物轰然倒塌。在你脚下的一切都向下坠落，Rogers也一同脱离了你的掌控。  
  
你让他坠入深渊。  
  
你扒住残破的钢架，你看着发生的一切。  
  
他甚至没有朝你伸出手臂。  
  
你不知道为什么这些都在困扰着你，但它们确实一直在严重困扰着你。而他死了的这个事实也同样使你困惑不已。在他坠入水中之前就似乎已经停止了呼吸。他在向下坠落，没有了呼吸，他从断裂开的缝隙中掉了下去，而你仅仅就这么看着他。  
  
 _这根本就不对劲。_  
  
在几分钟前你才知道有这么一位美国队长——但你明明认识美国队长很久了，不是你，是James Buchanan Barnes——你把他定义为一个固执的蠢货，他就是一个即使胸口吃了子弹或者被刀砍伤却依然抗争到底的蠢货。  
  
他在下坠，停止了呼吸，毫无生命迹象。他早已接受了死亡，所以你的任务就算是结束了，但Rogers队长也是一个固执的蠢货，该死的，这一切都令你困惑不已。  
  
这个男人是你的任务，他说他认识你，说他不会抵抗，他看上去和那些九头蛇都不一样，他身上有股熟悉的气息，但他要死了。都是因为 **你** 。  
  
而你突然觉醒了，咆哮着跟随他一同跳了下去，你不能让他死。  
  
你接到的命令在你的脑中嗡嗡作响—— _完成你的任务·杀了Rogers队长·确认他已经死亡·服从你的命令，Winter Soldier_ ——但是破天荒的，你选择忽视它们。  
  
你会因此而受到惩罚。但现在你没法顾及自己。  
  
Rogers队长坠入水中，而这同样也使你无法呼吸，你看着他消失在浑浊的深水中，消失在燃烧的火红的残骸之间。你所能做的就是看着他下沉的越来越远，直到你再也够不到他，他不再是安全的了，他快死了。而究竟为什么这一切都在困扰着你——  
  
在你追随他沉入水底之前，你吸入最后一口气。  
  
\----------------------  
  
你把他从河里拖了出来，然后把拽他到岸边。你就这么把他扔在那，只是盯着他。他非常困难的吐出几口气，也没能睁开双眼看向你，因为他差点就丢了性命。但他会好的。你知道他会痊愈。 _因为_ _——_  
  
 ** _因为_** ** _——_**  
  
你转身离开了。你知道他现在是安全的。确认他是安全的并且还活着。这就足够了，你现在无法搞清楚状况，也没有关于他的记忆。你无法同时搞定他和James Buchanan Barnes。  
  
当你在恍惚间步履蹒跚的时候，你止不住的颤抖，呼吸的十分困难。你的胸腔似乎燃烧。从来没有什么任务会让你变成现在这样。曾几何时，你也曾经几乎无法呼吸？  
  
Rogers队长在你身后吐出一个名字。你没有回头。  
  
你要给自己进行一些治疗。  
  
\---------------------  
  
你以为你可能再没机会见到他了。  
  
但就在现在，你站在一颗老枫树的阴影之中，气喘吁吁的看着他。  
  
他坐在公园的长椅上，两腿交叠，膝盖上摆着一幅画板。他微微皱起眉头，又撇了撇嘴，专注的画着什么。每隔一会他会抬头看一眼，这时你恰好就能看到那一双浅蓝色的眼眸，和这夏日的天空一样的，淡蓝色的双眼。在他重新低下头继续画画时，你总感到些许遗憾，而这让你有些不解和恐慌。  
  
与此同时，你突然回想起了什么。这是你从破碎的灵魂中第一次拯救出来的回忆——那天你们在布鲁克林的家中，他坐在窗边，怀里也是抱着一张破纸，细瘦的手指间夹着一小根木炭。你懒洋洋的躺在沙发里，他蓝色的眼睛闪烁着捕捉你的每一处细节。后来你把他追进厨房，在你从他手中抢走画的时候他象征性的表示抗议，你大笑出声并且揉乱了他的头发，因为他画的简直太棒了，当然不是因为那会你已经长成了一个帅气的小混蛋。  
  
在那一刻你是多么的为他感到自豪。而你也一直为他感到自豪，即使他变成了一个白痴。  
  
难道你就不是了吗？  
  
你望着他，在现在，在将来，望进他淡蓝色的双眼，望着他皱起眉，望着他既能描绘出最优美的线条，又能打碎敌人头盖骨的温和的手掌——你下定决心不能在这么做了。不，不，不能这样了，不是现在。  
  
即使你集中精神回忆起了所有的过去，你不能去找他，绝不是现在。即使在你剩余的人生中需要不断的奔走与躲藏，即使你得到了有效的治疗，并且把关于James Buchanan Barnes的记忆碎片全部拼凑起来之后。  
  
你还没做好准备。  
  
你深深地吸了一口气，然后转身离去。但在这次呼吸之后，Steve伴随着疲倦的叹息抬起头，他与你的目光终于汇聚到一起。  
  
在你们两人的距离之间，你甚至能看清他用嘴唇呼出的名字。惊讶的呼喊声就这么传入了你的耳中。  
  
 _Bucky_ _？_  
  
或许这声呼喊仅仅存在于你的想象中。  
  
他站起身，瞪大双眼，因惊讶而微微张着嘴。素描簿掉在他的脚下。  
  
他的目光中充满了希望。曾经那对绝望的双眼如惊梦般在你的大脑中闪现，而你也只是让它一闪而过。你不想看到他做出那种表情。你对于眼下才感到满足。  
  
你站在原地，而他也站在原地。你就这么看着他站在日光下，然而过了片刻你退缩进阴影，你觉得他是安全的，健康的，如今根本就不需要你，你为什么要来这——  
  
在你能离开之前，Steve迟疑的往前迈了几步，小心而谨慎，就好像他才是受到惊吓的那个人。  
  
而你，James Buchanan Barnes，你们站在这所安静的公园中心，在你朝他走过去之前，你深吸入一口温暖的空气，而你的胸腔中不再有冰雪、不再有湍急的河流和那些燃烧的碎片。  
  
在你的心底，只有你和你的Steve Rogers，还有你们的未来。  
  
而到了现在，对于你来说，呼吸终于变得比以前轻松了一些。  



End file.
